


Short Love Stories: Jack/Miko 1

by DifferentOctave



Series: Short love fics [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Love Stories: Jack/Miko 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said a bit ago I would back away from Transfandom for a bit. But this needed to be written. And besides, it's been ages since I wrote for this series! I had to, people!
> 
> But seriously. Next thing I'm going to write will probably be for my fifteen minute writing challenge in the PR fandom. So this is my temporary farewell to this fandom! Catch y'all on the flip side.
> 
> Enjoy! :P

He was in love with his best friend. This couldn't end well. It couldn't, he swore. He's seen how it always goes wrong, and the friendship is ruined. So he dated Sierra.

He was in love with her, but it just wasn't right. Sierra noticed. She became angered.

Said she was just a puppet. Said he was a worthless piece of trash. She left that night, and he didn't see her again. He surprised himself. He didn't mind.

Miko noticed. Of course she did -- the noisy Japanese girl always did notice when something was wrong. This couldn't end well.

Miko Nakadai. Her name just kept running through his head, no matter how hard he tried. Arcee teased him. She could tell something was up. Too bad she could just scan and realise.

Miko bugged him. She literally bugged him. She placed a tracker and a microphone in his pocket when he wasn't looking. How she got her hands on it -- Oh, wait. Rafael. Jack didn't know whether to hug the kid or strangle him.

She found out. Well, that was out of the way, at least.

Now his current dilemma. She knew. And according to her guardian, she was on her way over right now. This couldn't end well.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a conclusion to this story, just not right now. It'll be in Miko's POV, and won't that be fun?
> 
> So farewell, fellow transfans!


End file.
